Like the stars in our sky
by Aduna
Summary: So this is a new one. The only thing this story got in common with 'new one' is the characters names. I like the name Jay, so I'm gonna give an FBI agent that name, just cause I can ;) Not to mention Angel and Tony, I like them as a couple, but in this story she isnt Gibbs's daughter. No Ziva in this one, not as far as I know at least lol Summary is just before the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm back after a while heh. Been a lot in RL. Just yesterday I sat down and checked through this story. Let's hope its more readable then Before.

enjoy 

* * *

Title: **_Like the stars in our sky_**

 _ **Summary:**_

Growing up, they were separated. Two girls, different childhoods. So much to discover. Different backgrounds, different lives, yet blood can never be denied. Neither can true love.

Bianca was sent undercover, but when she hadn't been heard from in a while, and with the danger she might have gotten into, a rescue team was sent out.

But in the end, it was the rescue team that needed the rescuing...

A second rescue team was sent out, FBI's Fornell, NCIS's Gibbs and McGee on the front. When they finally found Tony DiNozzo, he was injured. A woman standing in front of him, to defend him. They needed to get Tony and the woman out of there, fast. But first they had to get past the woman. 

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Jethro" Fornell said, stopping the other man.

"Tobias, I'm not out to steal your family." Gibbs spoke without looking at his friend.

"You don't get it, do you? I am her biological father, but you are her dad. If that paper you signed 28 years ago didn't tell you that..." Fornell silenced.

"She's your daughter but she's mine as well" Gibbs said frustrated.

"I know that Jethro. I know that..." Fornell sighed. "It's just… With Alexandra, we formed a bond before we got to know about our blood-bound, she kept me at arms length for years, till around the time we got the results." Fornell smiled softly before sighing again "But Bianca…"

"Give her time. It will take her time to work it all out. Her twin sister didn't have the same life. Alexandra didn't have the luxury that Anca had. I've read her file. Had I known that Anca had a twin sister back when me and Shan adopted her..." Gibbs looked away.

"We'll find her. Get DiNozzo ready for the mission, I'll find Jay and prepare him." Fornell said, somehow knowing that they were at the same page, they shared a daughter, as weird as that sounded it still felt right.

 _ **NCIS**_

"Jay, please talk to me." Alexandra pleaded, wishing she could have a chance to rephrase what she had said.

"You made it clear. Now that I know what you want I wont be bothering you anymore." Jay sighed as he turned to leave, hurt not quiet hidden.

"I didn't mean it like that. Jacob please, I love you!" Alexandra grabbed his arm in desperation.  
"You got a funny way of showing it." Jay said, he freed his arm and walked away.

She began to walk after him as a gentle touch stopped her. She looked up, knowing that it was Fornell standing there.

"Give him time, he got a lot on his mind, let me give it a shot." He said softly.

"You don't get it dad, he took everything I said so wrong." Alexandra said upset.

"He have this coming mission on his mind too, he needs to be focusing on it. We need to bring Bii out of her assignment, but we can't reach her. I don't know if her cover is blown" Fornell said, worry shown.

"I know you got your issues with Jay, I know you don't like him, but please dad, I love him, he means the world to me. And he saved my life more times then you know" Alexandra dried her tears as she pleaded with him, more tears falling.

"I got nothing against Jacob, he was more or less a death-wisher until he met you my Angel." Fornell said as he dried her tears.

 _ **NCIS**_

"Are you ready Simmons?" Tony said as he gathered his things and got ready to board the plane.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, a bit distracted." Jay said.

"You need to get that out of your mind, or you'll get us both killed. We have to bring Bianca into safety, that's our priority" Tony said.

"It's her sister that's on my mind" Jay sighed as he got his things together and walked into the plane, closely followed by Tony.

"Alexia? She love's you" Tony said.

"Sometimes love isn't enough" Jay sighed.

"With you two, love is all she needs, I don't know bout you..." Tony trailed of.

"Love isn't enough for her, there is this one thing she always wanted, that I can't give her. Never mind Tones, lets focus on Bianca." Jay shook his head.

"After this mission, we are going to have a really interesting conversation, you, me, Angel and Alexia." Tony said before he got his headphone's on. He let his mind stay on his friend's relationship issues for just a few seconds, texting his wife and then he put his phone back.

Closing his eyes and preparing for what he was to do.

 _ **NCIS flashback**_

"Daddy?" A child gripped her father's hand.

"Yes princess" The father smiled softly at his 3 year old daughter.

"Will you be home more now with little Kelly?" She asked innocently.

"Oh princess" He sighed softly "I can't promise anything more then that I'll be here for a while. I'm stationed in the neighborhood." He swore silently at himself, but his daughter accepted the answer. She still held his hand and lead him over to the crib where the 2 weeks old baby girl was sleeping safely. "Daddy would be home with us, all the time if he could." the mother said softly as she embraced her husband with one arm as the other went around her oldest daughter.

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _ **NCIS**_

 _4 days later_

"I know that woman." Tony whispered as he and Jay was sneaking closer.

They saw a woman tending to another woman as voices came closer, yelling in a foreign language.

"Fuck. Jay, you grab the woman on the ground, I'll take Sarah, yeah that's her. If you get the chance, run, run like hell, you know Alexia's waiting for you, stop denying it. I'll be fine, just gotta protect Sarah." Tony finished in whisper. They broke out of their hiding place. Jay had the woman up in his arms, running.

"The hell are you doing here Sarah?" Tony said between gritted teeth, he had his hand around her arm as they ran. They didn't make it far. "J RUN" Tony shouted, pushing Sarah behind himself. "The first chance you get, hide, get safe" Tony whispered before the first shot was heard.

Sarah didn't respond, but the moment their tormentors focused on Tony, beating him down, she ran and hid, but she didn't follow the road Jay took with the victim. She knew she had to stay close, but hidden. She had to protect the man, her friend and her brother's friend, cause he was coming, she knew he was. He had to...

 _ **NCIS**_

"Enough time has passed" Gibbs and Fornell said as they stood in front of their Directors.

"4 days, give them some time" Director of FBI said.

"My daughter is out there, missing" Gibbs barked "My best agent is not responding, he's been gone for 4 days, no contact since they left the plane, this is not like him."

"Daughter?" Vance looked between Gibbs and Fornell.

"Biologically mine, Alexandra's twin-sister. I didn't know, he adopted Bianca when she was an infant, not knowing she had a twin at that point." Fornell explained. "Jacob Simmons's out there, we need to get him back so my daughter can fix their relationship."

"I don't need to know about the drama" Vance said, his hands in the air.

"Oh give me a break, Jackie's gonna tell you all about it over your late dinner." Alexandra said from the door.

"Alexia, heard anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, its like they ceased to exist." A silent tear rolled down her cheek, Fornell wrapped his arms around her, she hid her face against his chest.

 _ **NCIS**_

 ** _Flashback_**

"Mom, dad" The laughter was contagious, Gibbs turned around, a big smile that reached his eyes, his 6 year old daughter ran passed him with a laughter. Shortly behind her came his newly turned 3 year old daughter. Gibbs felt arms wrap around him, the smile was stuck on his face.

"Shan" He said and felt how she hugged him closer.

"I love watching them play around, I just wish we could find her sister." Shannon sighed.

"Me too." Gibbs sighed, the smile falling.

"Daddy?" Bianca stopped in front of her father, tipping her head "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, we've still not found the girl we've spoken about" Gibbs said carefully.

"She's okay now" Bianca said and walked over to her baby sister who was standing inside the room again.

 _ **End of flashback**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **NCIS**_

 _6 days later_

"Left, right, backdoor, we'll take the front" Gibbs voice gave no room for arguments. He saw how they nodded at him and went the direction he pointed out for them.  
"We don't know what we'll see in there, be careful Gibbs" Fornell said as he quietly followed his lead.

"Honey, look at me"

Gibbs heard the voice before he saw the woman speaking and the person she spoke to. He turned the corner and found the woman kneeling in front of a wounded man.  
"We got to get out of here, please Tony wake up" the woman cried.

Gibbs and Fornell looked at each other, Fornell nodding at Gibbs who ran forward towards the woman, he then saw his fears was true. Tied to the wall stood Tony DiNozzo. The woman stood herself in front of the injured Agent.  
"Don't hurt him" She said and Gibbs found himself on the other end of the barrel.  
"DiNozzo front and center" Gibbs shouted. That got Tony's attention.

"Boss? Gibbs? Please protect her" Tony mumbled, he tried to focus his eyes, yet he had trouble staying conscious.  
"Boss, Gibbs?" The woman asked as she lowered the gun.  
"JETHRO, HURRY" Fornell's voice was heard.  
"Boss we can't fight them all, we need to leave" McGee's voice was heard. He ran forward, passing Gibbs. He quickly cut Tony down from the wall, Gibbs was there quickly holding his fallen agent as he was freed from his bonds.  
"Tim?" The woman asked hesitatingly.

"Questions later Sarah, we need to get you both out of here, NOW." The seriousness in McGee's voice got the woman to move quickly, helping Gibbs with supporting Tony as McGee went first with his gun drawn. Even though she herself was weak from dehydration and lack of food, something gave her strength a boost.

They had to shoot their way out. Fornell and the agents that had survived got up beside them. Bianca and Jay was still no where to be found.

"We'll reorganize later on, now we gotta get DiNozzo and Ms McGee out of here." Fornell said as he instantly recognized the woman supporting Tony. He slipped his arm around Tony, so Sarah could walk beside them. The rest of the agents quickly got up behind them, guns drawn. One of the agents quickly got up beside McGee, taking the front with him.  
The Agents was now in front of Gibbs and Tony, McGee stayed behind with them as the others hurried to secure their escape route.

Getting to the meeting place they got a bit worried as the jolly wasn't where it was supposed to be, but it quickly was seen approaching them.

"Jay's on the boat, still haven't seen Bianca." The man on the jolly said.

"Go, get the others onto the jolly, we need to get out of here quickly. Gibbs and Tony wont be over here till the jolly is back." Fornell said, seeing how Gibbs and McGee was dragging Tony towards them.

 _ **NCIS**_

"Jay's been found" Angel said as she met Alexandra outside the door to the staffs room.

"How's he doing?" Alexandra asked, worried. It had gone more then a week, 10 days had passed since she spoke to him last.

"From what I heard he was shot, but he's stubborn. Bella patched him up as good as she could, the second he came too..." Angel shook her head.

"It's Jay we talking about" Alexandra sighed.

"Just corner him when he's weak, Tone's and Jay's almost the same." Angel chuckled sadly.

"He'll be fine, you know him" Alexandra said comforting her friend.

"Yeah, Bella will let us know when to be ready."

NCIS flashback

In the cold snow

She shivered from the cold, pulling her arms closer around herself, drying her nose with her left hand. She walked forward, aimlessly. Her little backpack tightly fastened on her back as she walked through the snow. She didn't know where she were heading, only that she couldn't go back. She remembered a face, a voice, comforting. A flicker of hope lightened in her eyes, just to die out as she realized, the other girl, she didn't know where she lived. Suddenly it felt as if someone touched her, comforted her, she lifted her head, dried her tears again as she kept on walking.

Elsewhere

"Mommy" Bianca's cries woke Shannon from her sleep, it wasn't that late. She and the girl had fallen asleep early, the snow outside made the darkness not seem so dark.

"Bianca, what's wrong sweetie?" Shannon wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her tightly, gently caressing her face with her hand.

"She's sad and lonely" 8 year old Bianca answered between sobs.

Shannon had learn by now to never question her oldest daughter or ask who 'she' was.

In the cold snow

The light from a flashlight hit her eyes, she shielded her eyes as she shivered.

"Oh my God, Bella go get your father" A woman kneeled in front of Alexandra.

"Alexia?" Bella asked, and instead of doing what her mother had asked, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"B Bella-a" Alexandra stuttered.

"You know each other?" The woman asked as she moved just ever so slightly, watching her daughter and the girl.

"Alexia is my friend, she moved school 2 weeks ago" Bella said as she hugged her friend, realizing her friend didn't, or couldn't hug her back.

"Alexia, where are your parents?" Bella's mom asked, noticing how Alexandra seemed to turn cold. 'She's way to young to have that look in her eyes.'

"G-gone" Alexia forced out.

"Sweetie, I'm going to carry you to our car, from there we'll drive to our home, we'll see from there, okay?"

End of flashback

 _ **NCIS**_

"You think we'd let you leave?" A voice laughed. The broken bridge was the only thing holding them away.

They were almost safe on the boat. The jolly was back, ready to take the last of them back to the boat. A shot was fired, the person that had been laughing now swore.  
"Go, I'll be right behind you." A new voice, another female was heard. Her gun aimed at the person now slightly hidden by his men.  
"Bianca, how dare you" A voice shouted from their enemies.

"Easy" Bianca answered and fired another shot, this time hitting one in the head." Go, for fucks sake, GO" she bellowed.  
Gibbs grabbed a hold of Tony, who protested in pain. When Tim and Tony was safely on the jolly along with Sarah, Gibbs turned back to see the enemies approaching, the bridge now mended with a ladder.

"Go, guys GO" Bianca shouted.  
"GO" Gibbs shouted and watched for a second as the jolly began to move towards the boat, he saw a chopper leave from the boat.

Gibbs ran up to Bianca and wrapped an arm around her middle, for some reason she seemed to know what he wanted, she nodded, an almost unseen movement with her head as they both dived into the water.

 _ **NCIS**_

"How's he doing, Sarah?" One of the crews men asked.  
"He's still unconscious. Have you seen either of the Gibbses yet?" Sarah asked.  
"Not yet. I'm sure they'll be fine" McGee said as he kneeled beside Sarah, watching his team mate.

"We've patched him up as good as we could" Bella said to McGee, after examining and dressing the wounds as good as she could.  
"You made sure Angel knows?" He asked.

"Yeah" Bella smiled softly, a hint of sadness in her eyes before getting up and going over to Jay again, trying to win an argument with him.

"You really know your second in command" Fornell commented.

"A lot has happened in the last 4 years Fornell. Tell that stubborn man over there that if he doesn't do as he's told I'll sit on him." McGee said, nodding at Jay who shrugged a blanket of his shoulders, grimacing in what Jay himself thought was in secret.

"Doubt it'll help" Fornell kneeled beside McGee and Sarah, gently touching the woman's shoulder, drying the tears that he saw in her eyes. "They both had an argument before the mission. Jay heard what he wanted to hear, or what he didn't want to hear, to be honest." Fornell sighed.

"I'm sure Tony and Angel got a plan for that." McGee said with a low chuckle.

"You DO know them" Fornell smiled back.


End file.
